Le journal d'un fou
by milotsi
Summary: Un jeune homme écrit ces pensées dans son journal, il est victime de rêves étranges qui le dérange. Pourra-t-il continuer a vivre normalement ou changera-t-il ? Et que ce cache t'il derriere ces cauchemars ?( En attendant Halloween ;) )
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens, petite info ! Alors cette histoire ce base sur une sorte de journal, l'auteur ne diras pas son identité, ce recit est vraiment étrange car on voit l'évolution des pensée du petit ecrivain ,l'implication de futur "personnages" et ce qu'il ressent. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Le journal d'un jeune fou

* * *

_Cher vous, _

_Aujourd'hui encore je me suis réveillé en sueur et en sursaut. J'ai encore fait ce rêve. Il me paralyse de plus en plus. Ça fait maintenant la 5eme fois que mon inconscient m'envoie ces horribles images !_

_Et de plus en plus j'en ai envie, envie de les voir se réaliser. Dans Ce rêve tout est tellement si puissant et si envoutant que je cherche maintenant de le ressentir éveillé et à toutes heures de la journée ! J'aime ça et ce malgré moi._

_Peut-être est-ce une passe, un fantasme qui partira. Je l'espère et je le prie. _

_J'espère les voir partirent comme je veux les voir se réalisez. _

_C'est une passe rien qu'une passe…bientôt je vais arrêter d'y penser et ma vie reprendra son cours…_

* * *

_Cher vous,_

_Ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine, que ça ne s'arrête pas. Je croie que ça à empirer. Ca me ronge et je veux m'exorciser ! Mon dieu ! Du matin au soir je ne fais que penser à ça …_

_Mon état s'empire, s'aggrave et le seul fautif n'est que moi ! Je ne peux m'empêche dit penser._

_Toujours en espérant que c'est une passe._

* * *

_Cher vous, _

_1 mois, un mois que sa dur, je m'y fais à ces pensées mais là en ce moment quelque chose me préoccupe. _

_Je ne veux pas garder le secret mais entre vous et moi, je commence à avoir peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi mais le fait d'y habituer et de prendre plaisir à mes terrible rêves me fait sentir devenir mauvais…_

_Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais j'ai peur. Mon dieu si vous m'entendez envoyez moi un signe, une colombe ou un pigeon mais quelque chose. Je peux vivre avec les rêves mais je ne peux vivre avec le Mal._

_En espérant sincèrement que c'est une passe et que Mon Dieu me viendra en aide. _


	2. Chapter 2

bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

_Cher vous,_

_Hier j'ai décidé d'aller consulter un psychologue. Et mon rendez-vous c'est plutôt bien passer. Je lui est parlé de ces horribles rêves dont j'en étais victime depuis plus d'un mois. Le racontant le contenant d'une violence inégalable de mes cauchemars il y fit son propre constat, bien sûr je ne lui est point parler de mon attirance nouveau pour la cruauté. _

_Il me prendrait surement pour un fou ! Et ce serais direction l'Asile ! _

_Bref pour en revenir, le psychologue me raconta que c'était peut-être un choc du à mon enfance, une chose que je ne me souviens pas et qui influence mes rêves. _

_Evidement je n'ai aucun souvenir remontant à moins de 9ans. _

_Mon enfance devais être terrible, et mon cerveau avais fait un soi-disant blocage. Il avait essayé d'empêcher un traumatisme. Pour en provoquer un autre beaucoup plus tard._

_C'est sur ces mots très professionnels qu'il a terminé la thérapie._

_Je suis troublé, avant je ne chercher pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé mais maintenant je sens que les rêves me parle, et ce d'une façon très étrange._

_En espérant que cette passe me raconteras plus d'un passé m'étant inconnu et que Dieu me vienne en aide._

* * *

_Cher vous,_

_2 semaines sont passées depuis Le fameux rendez-vous, et étrangement mes rêves se sont arrêtés ! _

_Pouf ! Ils se sont tous arrêtés, aucune violence peuple maintenant les songes que je fais. A vrais dire je ne rêve plus. Rien. Que le noir. _

_Lorsque je me lève le matin, plus de souvenir d'un rêve quelconque. _

_Au début j'en étais soulagé ! La haine incroyable de mes pensées étant tous disparut j'étais devenus heureux et je sentais le mal me quitter. _

_Mais au bout d'une semaine. Le manque commencé à se faire sentir. Comme si l'absence d'une colère ou violence quelconque me manquer terriblement ! _

_Les rêves mauvais me manquent et à défaut de les avoirs dans mon inconscient, mon conscient essaie de la trouver dans la réalité._

_Je ne sais quoi faire ! _

_J'espère maintenant que les rêves reprennent et que Dieu m'envoie un signe, tout ou n'importe quoi mais laissez les rêves reprendrent leurs cours !_

* * *

voilà, voilà !


End file.
